A God Rising
by Dractan
Summary: My life began like any other, but It ended everything when it attacked my home. I became a sage, learned of my powers and fought the thing that ended my old life... The Jubi.
1. Prologue: False Awakening

A/N: Here's a new story guys. I was looking around for stories in Rikudo's point of view and could only find a single one with only one chapter! I thought to myself, "FUCKING BULLSHIT!" And that's where this came from. Anyway let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasugay would already be dead via a Rasengan up the ass.

* * *

"The World pushes us without mercy and when some push back the World points and cries out **EVIL." -**Unknown

* * *

Prologue: False Awakening

**_Pain... Indescribable pain..._**

**_That is the first thing I felt. The pain didn't have a source, it was simply there, coursing through my being._**

**_I don't know what started the pain, I only knew I had to stop it._**

**_... It felt like hours had passed by as I kept trying to block the pain..._**

**_... It dulled but it was still there..._**

**_Then the pain focused into a single place, my eyes._**

**_I then tried to open them, only to find they we sealed shut._**

**_I sent orders to my arms to move._**

**_They barely responded._**

**_At an agonizing past I reached up to my face, when I got there I found what was blocking my eyes..._**

**_They were burned shut._**

**_I screamed a silent scream, my throat refusing to work in my suffering._**

**_Adrenaline fueled my body as I as got up, fumbling around for something to help me walk._**

**_I found salvation in a metal staff. It was about six and a half feet long with a large ring on top._**

**_As I brought the staff up, something on it jingled. I felt the top again and felt some rings around the larger ring._**

**_I smiled weakly through the Pain. I had found a prayer staff, maybe things weren't so bad after all._**

**_I began shuffling aimlessly using my new staff to feel my way around._**

**_If I only new I was walking in the right direction to begin a new life._**

* * *

Alright guys here's the prologue.

Hate it? Like it? Want to give me a million dollars?

R&R!


	2. Chp 1: Religion's Charity

A/N:

Here's another chapter for my new story. It will be picking up once the main character, who gets a Temporary name in this chapter, gets his condition cured.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did but I don't.

* * *

"Kindness is the language which the deaf can hear and the blind can see." -Mark Twain

* * *

Chapter 1: Religion's Charity

... It felt like an eternity... Walking blind...

One would not wish this upon another, not even if you loathed them with your entire being.

I don't know wether or not I have been walk in circles or in a straight line, but since my Eyesight is gone my other senses have increased.

I can hear the animals looking at me, almost with pity. Others... with hunger.

I felt the ground shaking slightly as something approached me. I began moving faster, trying to outpace it at least by a small amount. I tripped over a root or log, I couldn't tell which.

I jabbed my staff down, preventing myself from falling, and recovered quickly enough to narrowly dodge a swipe from what I thought was a Bear.

I heard a loud roar and sure enough it's a bear. I kept running, using my staff to avoid the trees.

I heard someone shout out, "Master, Master! A Bear is chasing that man!"

I tripped and could almost hear the bear laughing at my helplessness. I heard several small thunks and felt the ground shake as the bear died from whatever had hit it.

Someone else, someone much older called out, "Excuse me, do you require assistance?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

After a moment of silence the voice said again, "Are you going to grab my hand?"

I looked up, revealing my eyes.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't realize you were blind," The voice said again.

I felt a hand grab mine and pull me up. I smile weakly and asked, "Can you bring me my staff? It's been a bit of a boon to me ever since this happened."

The man, though I couldn't tell, nodded and picked up my staff, "Ah, so your a Monk like us?"

I shook my head, my silver hair concealing my ruined eyes, "No, I'm no monk. I just found it and was using it ever since I became blind."

The man handed me my staff and began leading me somewhere, "It makes more sense, I have never heard of a blind monk. We shall take care of you here, our Healer may know a way to light your darkness."

I nodded and turned my head from side to side, listening for anything. "What is your name? I would tell you mine but I forgot it during my pain."

The man chuckled slightly, "I am simply known as Master Matsudo and for now we shall call you... Akido."

I smiled weakly, "For now at least I am someone again."

Matsudo chuckled, "It is good to belong somewhere."

I nod and heard a door open in front of us. Someone called out, "Matsudo, who is-? Oh Kami his eyes are seared shut!"

Matsudo yelled out, "Yushi! Find an empty room! This man is exhausted from his journey here."

I chuckled slightly as the girl called Yushi said, "Yes Master, follow me. I know just the room."

We began moving again, the floor changed from a rough texture to what felt like a smooth tile.

Another door opened and Matsudo nodded his head beside me, "It will do, now go fetch some water and bread for him."

Yushi called out, her voice fading, "Right away master!" I heard footsteps moving away.

"Alright Akido, tell me what happened to you," Matsudo all but ordered.

I pursed my lips and asked, "Can we wait for Yushi to get back with water? I need something to calm my restless mind."

"Okay but let's sit down first," He led me to my new bed and helped me sit down.

We both waited in comfortable silence, when I began hearing two sets of footsteps returning.

"Yushi is returning with someone else,"

Yushi entered the room, "Master I have brought the food and water. Masaki saw me struggling with the wieght and help me with the water."

Matsudo stood up and walked over to them, "Ah, very good timing Masaki. Our Friend here needs help with his condition. Akido, this is our Healer Masaki, she specializes in healing all kinds of wounds."

I heard some light footsteps and the sound of someone sitting near me, "Hello Mr...?"

I looked up revealing my eyes to her, "Akido."

Masaki gasped and began to do some sort of diagnostic to my eyes, "Your eyes have been seared shut by some sort of Energy? Something I haven't seen since..."

Matsudo suddenly said in a stern voice, "Yushi, please put the food and water on the table and leave, we must talk with our Guest alone."

"But Master-"

"Yushi, leave now," Matsudo clearly left no room for argument.

"... Yes Master," I heard footsteps and a door creaking shut.

Masaki sighed and said, "You were attacked by the Jubi weren't you?"

I hung my head low and nodded, "It attacked my house in the woods, everything was destroyed."

Masaki and Matsudo began whispering about something so quietly I can't even hear them. After a moment I became slightly concerned, "Is there something wrong? I don't like being talked about without hearing what is being said."

Matsudo was silent for a moment before saying, "Forgive me Akido-san, we were discussing a way to cure you of your Blindness."

Masaki continued for him, "There is a way we might cure you, but we have to take you to the Sage Waters. And to take you there we must make you a sage."

I nodded slightly, "And how do I become a Sage?"

Matsudo put a hand on my shoulder, "We will talk about that later, for now rest and recover. We will start in a few days."

I nodded and asked, "Can you bring me the food and water?"

I felt a plate of some sort hit my side and two sets of steps exit the room.

I sighed pick up what felt like a bucket of water, "I'm thankful for their help, I hope nothing happens while I'm here."

I quickly drank some water and began tearing into the Bread I was left.

* * *

Akido is a temporary name, I practically made it up on the spot. He will get a new name soon.

R&R!


	3. Chp 2: Adapting

A/N: Alright Guys here's a new chapter and please alert me of any spelling problems. I may be a walking dictionary but I have my limits...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Will power is to the mind like a strong blind man who carries on his shoulders a lame man who can see." -Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

Chapter 2: Adaptation

I woke up the next day and grabbed my staff, which I had left right next to my bed.

"Since I'm to become a sage, I might as well meditate," I reasoned out loud.

I got off the bed and sat in the center of the room, crossing my legs and laying my staff across them.

I sighed and began to meditate, looking over my experiences and memories. The speed at which I reached a relaxed state concerned me but I quickly got over it.

I peacefully waited for about an hour, searching through my mind when I felt a bump that wasn't there minutes before.

My brow furrowed as I push against the bump, eager to find out what it was.

Whatever barrier that was holding it broke, releasing a bright light into my mind's eye, flooding me with energy.

I eyebrows rose into my hairline as I felt this power. I released it in a pulse and gasped.

I... Saw something! I could see with this power! It echoed out of my body, lighting up objects in the room.

I released a smaller pulse of power as I stood up, giddy with excitement. "I can't see normally but at least with this power I can know my surroundings!"

I walk to the door and opened it, only to walk into Matsudo. "Oh! Akido, I didn't realize you were awake. I would like to take you to the stream to clean up."

I nodded, grabbed him by the shoulder and allowed him to lead me along. 'Better keep this power to myself for now.'

He led me back into the rough floored room and I sent a pulse into the room. It a hall of some sorts with a giant statue at one end and the entrance of the temple to the other. The room was filled with about thirty people, who were apparently worshipping the statue. I then got Matsudo's attention, "What do you worship here?"

Matsudo stiffened slightly and then relaxed, "We worship the principles of Buddha."

"Buddha... Sounds very familiar...," I thought aloud.

Matsudo chuckled, "If you want I can teach you about him later, for now let's get you clean."

After a few minutes of silent walking I heard the calm bubbling of a stream.

I turn my head to him, "Can you get me a simple white robe?"

I felt him nod and I added, "I'll be done quickly, you can leave."

I sent a pulse out to confirm that I was alone once he had left. I then sighed and began taking off my ruined clothes for my little bath.

(Minor Timeskip. People know how people take baths.)

A few minutes later Matsudo returned, I sent out a pulse of the still unknown energy within me to confirm it was him.

"Akido-san, I'm back and I brought you some new clothes," He said, smiling slightly.

I reached my hand out of the stream and felt a towel be thrust into it. I dryed myself off and wrapped the towel around my mid-section. "Thank you Matsudo, let's go back to my room so I can get dressed."

"What about your old clothes?," He asked with concern.

"Leave them be, they remind me too much of my Plight," I picked up my staff and began walking with him back to the Temple. When we reentered the temple we were met by several other people.

"Master is this the blind man that was attacked by that bear yesterday?," questioned what I assumed to be a young child.

Matsudo chuckles, "Yes he is, now run along. I have to lead him back to his room."

The group in front of us ran off, laughing. Obviously running off somewhere to play.

I chuckled, "They seemed excited to meet me."

Matsudo sighed, obviously under some stress, "We don't get many visitors around here, so of course their excited about someone blind walking in."

"I hope that those sage waters you mentioned can fix my eyes, I can't live like this," I stated worriedly.

Matsudo led me to my room and left quickly after to allow me to get dressed. I got dressed rather haphazardly, excited to start my Sage training.

I pulled the white coat on last and pulsed my energy again. Still trying to figure out a name for it as I walked to the door. I opened it and stuck my head out, "Matsudo? I done, lets get started on that training."

"Sorry Akido-san, it's me Yushi," said the embarrased girl.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "No I'm sorry, I'm the one that can't tell who I'm talking too..."

I could hear her stuttering, trying to make an excuse, "But- um... I-I... Oh, just follow me Akido-san."

She grabbed me by the hand and began leading me down the corridor. I could hear people muttering as we passed, talking about me obviously. "Uh, Yushi-san? Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to Master Matsudo, he wants you to learn how to 'see without seeing' as he puts it," She explained simply.

We spent a few minutes of walking before I heard a set of large doors opening, I pulsed the energy and saw that we were in some sort of Training Room.

"Ah! Yushi-chan and Akido-san! Please come over here," I heard Matsudo say from the far side.

Yushi led me over, let go of my hand and then went over to stand by Matsudo.

"Akido-san, we are going to teach you our form of Martial Arts, it doesn't have a name but it is powerful. I can attest to it's strength. First we will teach you how to react to your enviroment without sight," He explained quickly.

He walked up to me and began moving my hands and feet until I was in a, as he put it, good enough stance to begin.

I smirked inwardly and decided to shock him a bit. I began pulsing my energy rapidly, lighting up the world in my mind's eye. He charged at me, intending to punch my face in, "Try to block me Akido!"

I sidestepped slightly, caught his arm and flipped him clean over my body and onto his back. The entire arena fell silent everyone shocked at the fact a Blind man had just beaten their master.

"I'm guessing that was good?," I asked, nervous at the creepy silence.

"... Akido... That was the most amazing thing I have seen in a long while!," Matsudo exclaimed as he got up. "We won't have to teach you how to fight without seeing. It looks like you are doing just fine on your own!"

I chuckled nervously, the air in the room relaxing only slightly, "I guess so, but I still need to learn some sort of Martial Arts. I doubt I can learn yours. I need to see to be able to memorize the Kata's."

I could hear Matusdo sigh, "Yes, that's quite the problem... But I have no doubt you can over come it."

I nodded, "Your damn right I will. Matsudo, I need to talk to you privately about something, it's rather... important."

He grabs me by the shoulder and leads me off to a private room, "What is it Akido? What is important enough that you had to tell me privately?"

The air stiffened slightly, "I have... Well... Discovered this strange power inside me... I can pulse it. Similar to a bat's way of using sound to see it's surroundings."

Matsudo stared at me for a moment before saying, "Alright you got me, now really what did you want to tell me?"

I sweatdropped, "Matsudo I'm not joking... Throw somthing at me."

"What?"

I growled, "Throw something at me!"

I pulsed my energy and caught an apple he threw at my forehead.

"Akido..., you can really see with this power?," Matsudo asked after getting over his shock.

I nodded, serious, "Yes, I can see people and most objects. But I can't read, write or see expressions."

Matsudo nodded, "I believe I know what this energy is, but I have never heard of someone unlocking it before..."

"What is it called?," I asked, curious.

"It's called... Chakra, but like I said I don't think anyone has ever unlocked their's," he explained.

"Great I have to teach myself how to use it correctly...," I groaned in despair.

Matsudo chuckles and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Come on Akido cheer up, we have one more big lesson to get through today." He led me back out the door.

"And what's that?," I asked mistakenly.

I couldn't see it but he grinned, "We are going to turn you into a Buddhist Monk my friend!"

I start to struggle in his grip and by the end of my struggling he was dragging me away by my legs, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

* * *

Am I going to fast? No? Yes?

R&R

and then Review again!


End file.
